the exchange student
by pNai.sNuGgLes
Summary: well this was one of the fics on my other accont that i forgot my password to:'(
1. memories

The exchange student  
  
Part one: memories  
  
  
  
Author's notes: hi everyone. This is my first fic so I'm gonna make it all in English and If you don't like it e-mail me and I'll change it k? Well on with the fic. It has been 7 year since Li move back to Hong Kong, which would make sakura 18.  
  
AN2: oh yeah this was a fic I wrote a long time ago on my other account, azn chick, but I kinda forgot mai password and the password to mai email pathetic I knoe by yeah. Well…. You can probably guess the rest thou ryt….  
  
Key  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Scene change  
  
(Author's notes)  
  
thoughts  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
"Hey Madison-chan", I said to my best friend kinda depressed  
  
"Sakura-chan what's wrong" Madison said puttering her arm around me to comfort me," is it Li-kun?"  
  
"Yeah, it has been exactly seven years since he left" I said  
  
"Sakura I know he promised you he would come back, but I think he may have moved on and ended up marrying Melin" Madison said sadly," sakura I don't mean to sound so... cruel but it is just a suggestion"  
  
"Yeah maybe your right" I said looking at her friend then back at the ground  
  
" sakura you are and have been the most sought-after girl in the whole school, guys would do about anything to be with you the way you want Li-kun to be with you even less then that." Madison said , " why don't you just give one guy a chance? a lot of guys are really nice"  
  
"maybe I should, just not today" I said  
  
" ok" Madison said  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mrs. Makenzie walked into the room, " today class we have an exchange student with us from hong kong  
  
At the words exchange student from hong kong sakura looked up.  
  
"could it be, did he return?" I thought, " but it has been so long it couldn't be him he proably forgot about me"  
  
  
  
dun dun dun is it really li-kun or did he really forget about sakura-chan sorry but you'll just have to read the next pat when I post it.  
  
ok I know this is a really really short, but it is like 1:00 in the morning (yawn) so I'm gonna write the next part towmarrow. I promise it will be longer 


	2. And the exchange student is....

The exchange student  
  
Part 2  
  
And the exchange student is….  
  
Author's note: hi everyone!!! Ok all standard disclaimers apply. And I'm not gonna do the -Chan and -kun thing any more.  
  
And blahtty, blahtty, blah. On with the fic.  
  
" Madison do you think it could be…" I quickly asked her "…him?"  
  
"I'm not really sure actually…" she said back to me  
  
-----Flashback-----  
  
"Class I would like to introduce you to li he will be staying with us for a while he is from Hong Kong" Mr. Tarada said  
  
'You can take a seat over there behind sakura" Mr. Tarada continued  
  
-----End of flashback-----  
  
" Class this is…Michael he will be staying with us for a couple of months" Mrs. Makenzie finished. " You can go sit over there in that empty desk."  
  
A boy with dark brown spiked hair, puddly chocolate brown eyes, and a puppy face. Walked pass me and sat down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
bbringg…  
  
Madison and I walked over to Michael  
  
" Hi I'm sakura," I said to Michael, " and this is Madison."  
  
Michael's P.O.V.  
  
" Hi I'm sakura, and this is Madison." A girl with silky shoulder length amber hair, wearing a light blue knee high dress and a white zip up jacket.  
  
"Do you wanna have lunch with us?" she asked me  
  
"Sure," I said  
  
We walked outside  
  
"Do you wanna buy lunch now or latter?" she asked me and her friend Madison  
  
"It doesn't matter" Madison said  
  
"It doesn't matter to me either," I said to her  
  
"Ok do you wanna go find Chelsea and all them?" Madison said  
  
We walked around again and found three other girls, Chelsea, Rita, and Nikki, and some guy, Zachary.  
  
Madison started talking to them.  
  
"You don't look lie your from Hong Kong…" sakura said," you look more like your from somewhere else.  
  
" Actually your right, I'm from America I use to live in California." I answered her  
  
"That is so cool" I said  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked  
  
" I have an older sister, she is in college." I said  
  
" Really, I have an older brother in college too." I said  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
"Thank god last period, at least it's p.e. " I said to Michael, who had Madison and i's whole schedule.  
  
"do you have to dress out today?" I asked Michael  
  
"no" he replied  
  
"ok, well we have to so you can wait for us over here or on the numbers if you want." I said too him.  
  
"I'll wait for you guys over here" he said pointing to a bench outside of the locker rooms.  
  
"ok" madison and I said in unison before we walked into the locker rooms.  
  
We walked over to our lockers and unlocked them. We walked over to where we usually changed and then put our stuff down.  
  
"So you and Michael seem to like each other" madison said," plus he is really cute, he kinda has a puppy look, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess" I said," and he is cute."  
  
After we were done we went outside. We found Michael sitting on the bench waiting for  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
bbringg  
  
"Ok class go change and I'll see you tomorrow." Mr. Tarada our P.E. teacher said.  
  
Everyone got up and walked up the stairs to the locked rooms  
  
Madison and I changed quickly and went back outside where Michael was waiting for us.  
  
Five minutes latter the bell rang and people were people coming out from all the classes.  
  
"So do you walk home?" I asked him  
  
"I am today," he said  
  
A black limo pulled up to the three of us  
  
"Bye madison" I said  
  
"Bye sakura, bye Michael" Madison said getting into the limo  
  
"Bye madison" said kinda confused. Then the car drove off.  
  
"I know what your thinking… Madison's mom is a CEO of a big toy company" I started explaining  
  
" You, what are you doing with my little sister." Tori said.  
  
"Sorry my brother is a little way over protective." I said, but you don't have to worry.  
  
My brother walked up to us. A couple seconds after a red eclipse pulled up to us.  
  
" Hey Michael," a girl in her twenties, with long dark brown hair with light brown streaks said as she stopped.  
  
"Oh hey Mimi" Michael said to his sister while Tori just stared at her in the background.  
  
Come on mom wants us to clean the house before she gets home.  
  
"Oh man." Michael said getting into the car," bye sakura see you tomorrow.  
  
  
  
An: so what do you think? It sux doesn't it. Well please r and r {read in review } coments questions flames suggestions anything you have to say is welocome.  
  
THE THIRD PART WILL BE OUT SOON.AND I PROMISE IT WON'T TAKE ME THAT LONG THIS TIME!!!... 


	3. sakura's problem

The exchange student  
  
Part 3  
  
Sakura's problem  
  
Disclaimer: standard disclaimer apples!!!  
  
An: ok I'm so… sorry it took 4ever to write this! Actually I wrote the 3rd part about a month or so ago… muh computer just kinda crashed!!! So now I'm re~writin it!!!  
  
n.e. wayz… LI IS IN THIS PART!!! Oh yeah… I know this is a lil of the subject but Michael was made up based on a really really…. Cute guy I know!!!!  
  
Sakura' s pov  
  
It had been about a month since Michael came to Japan. I don't really know what was going on lately… I seemed to be getting so close to Michael and the worst part is I'm actually ok wit it. It's like I'm starting to forget about Li and I'm moving on, but I can't do that to Li I promised him I would wait for him. But Michael is here with me and Li is so… far away, he doesn't even call or write me anymore….  
  
" Sakura… Sakura are you ok?" my best friend said as I realized I had spaced for about the millionth time today.  
  
" huh… oh I'm fine madison really I am" I said quickly so she wouldn't notice  
  
" Sakura I know you better than anyone and I know something's wrong" Madison admitted  
  
" ok fine" I said confessing " ever since michael came and we started to get kinda close… I feel like I'm forgetting about Li"  
  
" Sakura how can you be sure Li is even coming back it's been years since he even called or wrote you" madison said " not to be a downer or anything"  
  
" correction it's only been a year and a half" I said  
  
" what do you mean the last note you showed me was three years ago…"  
  
" madison come with me" I said as I got up and started walking upstairs to my room. When we got there I went to my closet and pulled out a velvet pink box with cherry blossoms on it, and handed it to her.  
  
" sakura what's in here?!?!" I asked confused taking the box and opening it. When I opened it the was a box filled of pictures I had taken long ago, a huge pile of notes, and some jewelry.  
  
" I'm sorry I didn't tell you" I said as she started looking through the piles competly sohocked.  
  
" sakura this neclace is beautiful" she said holding up a gold chain with a cherry blossom and a little wolf on it " how come you never wore it?"  
  
" thanx, Li gave it to me in the last note he wrote to me… it came with this" I said getting up and going to a jewelry box on my dresser. I picked up the box and sat back down on the bed. I took out a pair of earrings  
  
" oh my god Sakura those are beautiful" she said " so… how come you never wore any of them…  
  
" I tryed to once before but after I saw how they looked on me I just couldn't " I said as a tear rolled down my face " it reminded me of him way to much"  
  
" oh sakura" I said comforting her  
  
Michael's pov  
  
It had been a couple weeks since I had come here. I was starting to get closer to sakura… but she had seemed so…worried and distracted lately, like it had somethin to do with me and someone else. But we never talked about anyone in her past except her family and madison.  
  
" Michael shouldn't you leave now…" my sister, Mimi, said to me  
  
" huh… what are you talking about?" I asked her confused  
  
" your gonna be late, you said you were gonna pick up sakura today." She said  
  
" oh yeah… thanx, laterz" I said as I went outside. I got into a red civic .  
  
A couple of minutes later I was at Sakura's house. I got out of my car and walked to the front door and rang the door bell. Miutes latter Sakura's dad came to the door.  
  
"hi Mr. Kimmono" I said to sakura's dad, " um… I'm here to pick up Sakura"  
  
"ok I'll go get her" he said  
  
" thank you" I said trying to be polite and not use slang like I normally would. Minutes latter sakura came down the stairs wearing the usual flares and a shirt.  
  
" Bye dad" she said as she came outside  
  
" Bye sakura" her dad said as she closed the door  
  
We walked to my car and got in. It was only 7:15 so I figured I could take her to the park so I could see what was bothering her.  
  
" Michael, school is the other way…" sakura said confused as we turned.  
  
" I know" I said  
  
" then where are we going?" she asked. And as if on que. I stopped at the park.  
  
"oh…" Sakura said confused, "why are we here, no ofence"  
  
"well…" I started " you seemed so out of it lately and I thought we could talk" I said hoping she wouldn't be mad  
  
"ok…" she said, " well… maybe I should start at the beginning"  
  
"no offense but that would be a good idea" I said  
  
"well… it started about seven years ago. When I was in grade four. See there was an exchange student here from Hong Kong… his name was Li. Time went by and about a year latter I fell in love with him, I know that's knida young but… anyways when he left he promised he would come back. At first he would call me and write me letters twice a week. Then about one and a half years ago he completely stopped contacting me in every way, and in the last letter I got her gave me these" I said as I pulled out the necklace and earrings and a tear ran down my face. " then you came and I started getting close to you and sorta started to forget about Li and my promise to him, and I started to kinda fall for another guy, and that guy is…you no offense or anything but I promised I would wait for him and I will…"  
  
" sakura, I … don't know what to say" I said speechlessly try to comfort her , " I mean I always thought you were really hot ever since I saw you… yet I some how always knew you were kinda waiting for someone, I was just never absolutely positive if you really were or who you were waiting for. And I though that someday we might have a chance together. Since the day I saw you I have always liked you though… then again what guy in our school isn't practically drooling over you, well beside eriol…he has this thing for madison. No offense." I said to her  
  
There was a long weird silence between us.  
  
"we better get going school is gonna start soon" she said to me  
  
"yeah" I said as we got up from the bench. We walked to the car and got in.  
  
within minutes we were at the school.  
  
*~*~*~*~ latter at lunch ~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sakura's pov  
  
"hey sakura" were gonna go get lunch everyone said. Which left me with michael and madison not that that's a bad thing or anything. A couple minutes after chelsea and everyone left a girl with long black hair came up to us. She seemed kinda familiar like I knew her somehow or she was an old friend, or something.  
  
"hi sakura, hi madison" she said sitting down next to madison who was sitting across from me and michael.  
  
" oh my god!!! Melin" madison and I squealed practically at the same time.  
  
"gez… it took you long enough" she joked  
  
"so when did you get here?" madison asked  
  
"late last night" she replied as I looked at her " yeah he's here, he's just at home."  
  
" huh?… oh… ok" I said cheerfully as michael looked disappointed  
  
" oh yeah… melin this is michael, michael thin is melin " madison said  
  
" hi" they both said in unison  
  
" madison can I talk to you" melin said  
  
" yeah sure" she said as they got up to leave  
  
Madison's pov.  
  
" are they…." She said  
  
" who michael and sakura…" I said  
  
"yeah"  
  
" no but they would look cute together"  
  
" so she kept her promise"  
  
"yep, of corse they are starting to get really close but not to close" I said  
  
" ok" she siad, " so would I have a chance"  
  
" I don't know, maybe, he as about as much girls drooling over him as sakura guys drooling over her."  
  
" oh…"  
  
Michael's pov.  
  
" so how do you guys know each other?" I said  
  
" you know how I told you about li…"  
  
" yeah"  
  
"well… they were engaged for a while but then they broke their engagement when Li and I started liking each other… and Melin and I are still friends after all of that…"  
  
"whow that's somthin"  
  
"yeah" she said, and at that moment Chelsea and everyone came back and sat down.  
  
" hey, guess what" sakura said  
  
" what" everyone else said  
  
" melin and li are back in town" she said  
  
*~*~*~*~ after school *~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sakura's pov.  
  
" bye madison" Melin and I said as my best friend left.  
  
" hey do you guys want a ride" michael said from behind us as we turned around.  
  
" well… I'm gonna go to Melin's so…" I said  
  
" well, I could take you guys over there if you want" he suggested  
  
" um n…" I said as Melin elbowed me , " ok…"  
  
" ok… so is that a yes or a no?" he said confused  
  
"yes" I said as we started walkin to his car. A couple of minutes latter we were at meline's house.  
  
" thanx" I said getting out of the car.  
  
" no prob." he said " laterz"  
  
" bye" I said as I turned around to fallow melin. Seconds latter he was gone. We walked up to the front door.  
  
"hey wait here I ant to surprise him ok?" melin tuned around and said to me  
  
" ok" I said as she left. A couple seconds latter she came back covering Li's eyes so he couldn't see.  
  
" melin this is stupid where are you talking me" Li said getting mad.  
  
" ok stop" she instructed as he stoped, and took her hands away from Li.  
  
" sakura?!?!" he said a little confused.  
  
"uh… hi Li" I said as I hugged him. He must of bben a little to surprised cuz he just stood there like an idiot while I was hugging him, then finally he huuged me back.  
  
"um… I'm gonna go now" Melin said as she walked off so we could be alone.  
  
" oh… I missed you so much Li" I said as tears started streaming down my face.  
  
" don't cry sakura I'm here now, I missed you too" he said wiping the tears from my eyes.  
  
" it feels like forever since I saw you, and you stopped writing, I thought something happened to you" I said as he picked me up and walked over to the couch.  
  
" well… as you can see nothing happened to me" he said as he sat down with me on his lap, " and I'm so sorry I stopped writing you… the elders forbid it when they found out. Then my mom arranged for me and melin to come back."  
  
*~*~*~*~ the next day *~*~*~*~  
  
Li's pov.  
  
DING DONG  
  
" hi um... is sakura there?" i said to Sakura's dad  
  
" yes i'll go get her" he said before he left. seconds latter a girl came down wearing the usual flares, a red shirt and a black hooded duster, plus the neckles and earrings I gave her.  
  
" hi Li" she said cheerfully as she reached me" bye dad"  
  
" bye sakura" he said as he closed the door.  
  
" so..." I said as we started walking, " did your brother move out or something"  
  
" actually he won't move out he absolutly refuses to, but right now he's to busy chasing after Michael's sister" she said  
  
" so... i take it, that is a good thing?" I said  
  
"well... it is for you" she said  
  
"who's michael?" I asked  
  
" he's an exchange student from hong kong" she said  
  
" oh..." I said as we reached the park. I sat down on the nearest bench and she sat on my lap..  
  
"Li..." she said  
  
"yeah" I said  
  
" I have to tell you something..." she said  
  
" ok... what is it, did something happen" I said  
  
" well... when you were gone..." she said as a single tear ran down her face.  
  
" what happened..." i said wipind the tear from her eye trying to comfort her.  
  
"you were gone for so long and you stoped writing... and Michael was really sweet... and i almost, but didn't, fall in love with him" she said as more tears ran down her face," and I probly would of if you dodn't come"  
  
"Sakura nothing happened i'm not mad at you it's my falt anyways" i said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
Sakura's pov.  
  
" but Li I almost broke my pro..." I said but was interupted by Li's lips on mine and his tounge in my mouth, so I just went with it and... I never wanted are lips to part. when are lips finally pated there was an awkward silence.  
  
"um... were gonna be late if we stay here" he said  
  
"yeah" i agreed as we got up and started walking hand in hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~ at school *~*~*~*~  
  
" hi sakura, hi Li" madison said greeting us.  
  
" hi madison" I said cherrfully  
  
" hey madison" Li said  
  
" long time no see" madison said to Li  
  
" yeah" he said  
  
" and i see you two aer back together" madison said grining  
  
" yep..." I said  
  
  
  
An: so what did you think… ok I'm gonna re~write the end for all the people who wanted it to be a s+m fic…. well... comments questions flames anything you want to sat is welcome.... 


	4. broken promises

The exchange student  
  
part 3  
  
Broken promises { alternate ending }  
  
disclaimer: standard disclaimed applies  
  
An: ok well this is the alternate ending because a lot of people were saying they wanted it to be a sakura + michael fic, so this one will. Ok if you read the other 3rd part to this story you'll know it starts out the same and has a lot of the same part but IT IS NOT THE SAME AS THE OTHER ONE!!!  
  
Sakura' s pov  
  
It had been about a month since Michael came to Japan. I don't really know what was going on lately... I seemed to be getting so close to Michael and the worst part is I'm actually ok with it. It's like I'm starting to forget about Li and I'm moving on, but I can't do that to Li, I promised him I would wait for him. But Michael is here with me and Li is so... far away, he doesn't even call or write me anymore....  
  
" Sakura... Sakura are you ok?" my best friend said as I realized I had spaced for about the millionth time today.  
  
" huh... oh I'm fine madison really I am" I said quickly so she wouldn't notice  
  
" Sakura I know you better than anyone and I know something's wrong" Madison admitted  
  
" ok fine" I said confessing " ever since michael came and we started to get kinda close... I feel like I'm forgetting about  
  
Li"  
  
" Sakura how can you be sure Li is even coming back it's been years since he even called or wrote you" madison said "not to be a downer or anything, but I think you should move on with your life. and it seems you and Mcihael have a thing so why not give him a chance?"  
  
" you really think I should?" I asked  
  
" Sakura would I lie to you" she said grinning  
  
" ok if he askes me out I will" I said cheering up  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~ the next day *~*~*~*~  
  
Michael's p.o.v.  
  
It had been a couple weeks since I had come here. I was starting to get closer to sakura... but she had seemed  
  
so...worried and distracted lately, like it had somethin to do with me and someone else. But we never talked about  
  
anyone in her past except her family and madison.  
  
" Michael shouldn't you leave now..." my sister, Mimi, said to me  
  
" huh... what are you talking about?" I asked her confused  
  
" your gonna be late, you said you were gonna pick up sakura today." She said  
  
" oh yeah... thanx, laterz" I said as I went outside. I got into a red civic .  
  
A couple of minutes later I was at Sakura's house. I got out of my car and walked to the front door and rang the door  
  
bell. Miutes latter Sakura's dad came to the door.  
  
"hi Mr. Kimmono" I said to sakura's dad, " um... I'm here to pick up Sakura"  
  
"ok I'll go get her" he said  
  
" thank you" I said trying to be polite and not use slang like I normally would. Minutes latter sakura came down the stairs  
  
wearing the usual flares and a shirt.  
  
" Bye dad" she said as she came outside  
  
" Bye sakura" her dad said as she closed the door. We walked to my car and got it and started driving. We started driving and a couple minutes latter we were at the park.  
  
" um... sakura what's wrong..." I said to her as we got out and walked to a bench.  
  
" um... did madison ever tell you about when we were kids, like in fourth grade." She said  
  
"actually no, why" I said  
  
Sakura's pov.  
  
"well when we were kids there was an exchange student from hong kong... and then we kinda fell in love" I said as tears fell down my face, " then he left about seven years ago..."  
  
"I... I didn't know..." he said wiping the tears from my eyes  
  
"um... there's no reason you shoul..."I started to say before he kissed me.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" he said before I kissed him  
  
"it's ok" I said as our lips parted. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"um maybe we should go or well be late..." he said as he got up and helped me up. We walked to his car hand in hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~ @ school *~*~*~*~  
  
we walked hand in hand up to madison.  
  
"hey madison" michael said  
  
" hi madison" I said cheerfully  
  
"hey guyz" she said, " wuzzup?!?!"  
  
"not much " we said  
  
"sure...whatever" she said grinnig  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
AN: so what do you think?!?! Well coments questions flames all are welcome!!! I know that was wrong to do but iono it just didn seem fair to the perople who started to like michael. Well I knoe this wun sux bu yeah 


End file.
